Opposites Attract
by vanxdreamer
Summary: Kimiko just transferred to Karasuno High School and she can't wait to join the girl's volleyball team. She's loud, cute, impatient and has a lot of spirit. She has the knack of getting in trouble, and already on her first day she has managed to annoy Tsukishima. Try as she might to ignore him, he keeps popping up everywhere. However, can this annoyance turn into something else?
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**I am soooo hooked on Haikyu, and I am IN LOVE with Tsukki. He is so cool! I hope you guys like it! Here it is part 1!**

* * *

 _Oh no!_

Kimiko Saito woke with a jolt. Her brown eyes darted from the ceiling to the alarm clock and gasped. She was going to be late! She screamed as she ran about the room, jumping up and down, gathering her uniform and school bag.

"Oneesan!" she shouted as she brushed through her dark hair. Her older sister Fumiko opened the door with a lazy look on her face. "You were supposed to wake me!" Kimiko pouted frantically, putting on socks and fixing her shirt. "Well, I did, but you told me to piss off!" Fumiko yawned and disappeared from the door. Kimiko huffed as she fixed herself in the mirror. Today was the day, the first day of her new High School! She was going to transfer to **Karasuno High School**!

Kimiko ran quickly, her bag slung across her back, a small dumpling bread in her mouth as she ran. She could not afford to be late on her first day back to school! Recently her mother had remarried and had moved from Tokyo to Miyagi, which meant that Kimiko had to change school. She had been sad to leave her friends at Nekomo High, but she was determined to get a fresh start at Karasuno. Kimiko's heart raced as she ran. She couldn't wait to see what Karasuno High School was like. She had heard a little about it from her classmates, especially Lev, but aside from that Kimiko didn't know a lot about the school, except for the volleyball of course. She hadn't seen the girls or the boys team, but she knew she was dying to join the club.

As she rounded the corner and ran past the Sakanoshita Store, Kimiko was in her own little world of hurry. She wasn't paying any attention to anything but her destination, and the excitement was vivid in her eyes. As she ran, she failed to notice a fellow student in front of her. She ran straight into him as he walked out of the store, making her bag and bread scatter over the pavement as she bounced off him and fell on her back.

"Ouuch!" she complained as she looked up, her back aching from the sudden impact of the hard pavement. Standing, frowning, and also a little surprised, stood a tall, blonde boy with dark glasses and a cool look in his eyes. He was extremely tall, and from the angle Kimiko was sitting, his frame looked quite intimidating. Kimiko blushed slightly from embarrassment as she looked at him. This was so typically her!

"Tsukki!" a voice came from inside the store. Kimiko glanced towards the voice, and a tall, although not as tall as the blonde guy, boy came rushing out. He had tousled brown hair and freckles. "Tsukki, are you okay?!" he asked the tall, blonde boy before he suddenly noticed Kimiko. He blushed, panicked and spoke again, "Oh! Are you okay too?" he asked, extending his hand to Kimiko.

"I-I'm fine!" Kimiko stuttered as she took his hand, and the brown haired boy helped her up. "I'm very sorry," Kimiko said, looking at the blonde guy who had been called Tsukki. He looked at her with an annoyed glare in her eyes, which made Kimiko frown in annoyance. He didn't have to be so rude. She had apologized. The blonde guy turned around and started walking towards the school. "Yamaguci, let's go," he said nonchalantly, completely ignoring Kimiko. She frowned and gathered her things, glaring at the blonde's back. How rude

Kimiko watched as she two boys left her, and she clicked her tongue in annoyance before sprinting after them, running past them as she did so. She ran all the way to school and stopping, panting and gasping for air, she still stood tall, smiling, grinning at the new building.

 _Wait, what?!_

Kimiko rushed back and forth between buildings, trying to find the correct classroom. She had horrible sense of direction. All the time she'd save by sprinting to school she'd lost by now. She growled as she ran around, trying to find the correct classroom. Finally she found the classroom, 3-4. She opened the door and bowed down deeply. "I'm sorry sensei!" she announced, keeping her head down.

"Ah, you must be the new student. Everyone, welcome Miss Saito Kimiko," her teacher said calmly.

Kimiko stood up straight, and a jolt went through her as she looked up and saw that blonde guy from earlier. "Saito, you can sit there next to Kei Tsukishima," her teacher told her, and grudgingly Kimiko sat down at the empty seat next to Tsukishima. She looked annoyed at him, while he didn't even look at her. It annoyed her greatly to be annoyed in such a way. "Oy!" she whispered to him. It did not seem to gain his attention. If fact, he looked as if no one was sitting next to him. Kimiko pouted annoyed. She frowned. "Oy!" she whispered again, poking him in his arm.

An annoyed flash jolted across his eyebrow before he glanced at her. "What?" he said icily. Kimiko felt her forehead prickling with annoyance. _What was his problem?_ "I'm Kimiko, that girl from earlier," she said hushed. Tsukishima had a blank expression on his face as he looked at her. He simply raised an eyebrow slightly before looking away and at the blackboard again. Kimiko felt a roaring annoyance bubble and prickle under her skin at his rude behaviour, but she looked at the blackboard and promptly decided to ignore him.

As the class came to an end and lunch started, the teacher approached Kimiko and Tsukishima. "Kei, please show Miss Saito around campus," he said before leaving. Kimiko wanted to groan. Why was she stuck with him? He was so cold, icy and annoying, and so incredibly tall! He was at least a head taller than her. Although, she was fairly tall for being a girl, she still had to crane her neck a little to look up at him. " _Tch_!" she clicked her tongue in slight annoyance as she looked at Tsukishima. He simply got up, without even looking at her and started walking out. Kimiko huffed a little and ran to catch up with him. Seriously, what was his problem?

In silence Tsukishima showed her around campus, the different classrooms and the outdoors. In silence Kimiko followed, but with an ever so slight frown between her brows. As they moved back towards the classroom, something grabbed Kimiko's attention. She heard distinct noises from one of the gyms. She stopped a little and looked at Tsukishima. "Wait, what about those buildings?" she asked, pointing at the gym. He glanced at her, the first sign of recognition since they started this little expedition. He raised an eyebrow at her with a cocky smile on his lips. "The gym," he stated plainly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which again annoyed Kimiko. No, she had to remain calm. She suppressed her anger and shook her head. "No, I mean, do they play volleyball there?" she asked, not able to mask her excitement. "Yeah," Tsukishima snarled, but before he had time to say anything else Kimiko skipped over to the open door of the gym.

"One more!" a frantic little voice shouted, and Kimiko looked in just in time to see a short, orange haired guy jump, and what a jump, and spike a volleyball. _So cool!_ Kimiko mused to herself as she watched. Kimiko felt the air around her vibrate. She wanted to play too! She was just about to step into the room when a cool voice behind her made her stop. "You can't just go in there," Tsukishima said, with, was that amusement? Kimiko's face blushed a little as she turned around with a frown. "Why not?!" she demanded, unable to keep being polite.

"WATCH OUT!" a voice bellowed loudly, and Kimiko turned her head just in time to see a spiking volleyball head straight for her. It was as if it was slow motion, and Kimiko could see the ball zooming towards her with all its force.

She could not dodge it!

* * *

 **Well, well, this was my first attempt at an intro. Sorry it's a little short. The next one will be longer. Tune in!**


	2. Chapter 2: Try-outs

**Here it is! Part 2! Hope you like it! =)**

* * *

The ball came towards her with lightning speed, and she knew she could not dodge it. However, Kimiko was not your average girl. She moved, almost catlike, and positioned herself behind the ball. It bounced off her arms as easy as that. The ball flew into the air, then drooped down onto the floor, echoing through the gym as it bounced across the floor.

Silence followed.

Kimiko stood still, having received the ball, she did not expect such a reaction. The orange haired guy was gawking at her before he suddenly jumped into the air with excitement. "Oh! So cool!" he bellowed as she jumped excitedly over to her. Kimiko watched as the shorter guy bounced around her, his hands flying in the air as he talked. He was pretty short for a volleyball player. He was shorter than her actually, not by much, but probably a few centimetres.

"I was sure it was going to hit you! Do you play volleyball? Are you new here? I haven't seen you here before? What position do you play? Are you on the girl's team? Oh! Tsukishima? What are you doing here?" the guy's rant came to a halt as he acknowledged that Tsukishima was in fact there. Tsukishima had a bored look across his face, although Kimiko was sure she'd seen a flash of surprise cross his features ever so slightly. Tsukishima rolled his eyes slightly, giving the orange haired guy a cocky smile."I'm just showing this one around campus," he said. Kimiko jolted back to life at his words.

 _This one?_

She felt a pang of annoyance hit her. "I have a name you know!" she snapped, giving Tsukishima a dirty look. She turned her attention back to the other guys. "I am Saito Kimiko," she said with a bright smile. The shorter guy smiled brightly back.

"I'm Shoyo Hinata, and that over there is Tobio Kageyama," he said pointing at the dark haired guy who had set the ball for the spike. He wore a strict look on his face, although he seemed kind enough. "So, you play volleyball?" Hinata asked. "Uhhm, yeah!" Kimiko said, letting the excitement escape through her voice. She still hadn't applied for the volleyball team yet, but she was sure she knew where to start looking now. "Oooo! What position do you play? I'm a middle blocker!" Kimiko looked at Hinata with a slight surprised look on her face.

 _He? A middle blocker?_

Well, she couldn't say she wasn't surprised, but she knew better than to judge a book by its cover. "I'm a wing spiker," Kimiko said, smiling as she said so. "Wooaah! Really?!" Hinata said surprised, smiling cheerfully. "I haven't seen you on the girl's team before? Are you new?" he asked bluntly. Kimiko couldn't help but to grin at him. "Yeah, I just transferred from Nekoma High in Tokyo! I really want to try out of the girl's team!" Kimiko said cheerfully. "OOOOAAHH!" both Hinata and Kageyama gawked at her. "What!? Did you play for the Nekoma girl's team? Are they as good as the boy's team?" Hinata asked. Kimiko looked down a little embarrassed, a slight blush on her face. She didn't want to talk bad about her previous team, but the girl's team was not as good as the boy's team, by a mile. "I guess we were okay," Kimiko said softly.

A soft, sneering cuckle from Tsukishima made her glare in his direction. "You probably sucked," he sneered. Hinata gawked. "Tsukishima, you're so rude!" he bellowed, glaring at him. He only looked half amused. Kimiko clicked her tongue in annoyance. He was just so annoying! Why was he so rude?

"We didn't suck!" Kimiko snapped, her brown eyes glaring into Tsukishima's golden ones. He looked at her with mild amusement. So arrogant! "I bet you couldn't even face a single block," he teased, as if he knew just the right buttons to push. Kimiko's face brightened in colour. Her brows furrowed into an angered frown. "I bet I could take on you!" she snapped at him again, facing him full on now. Tsukishima let out a slight annoyed sound, which delighted Kimiko. Ah, so he was capable of feeling after all. She smiled triumphantly. Hinata stood wide at, watching the two egging each other on.

Tsukishima closed his eyes and shrugged. "How bothersome, you're so loud," he pointed out bluntly, making Kimiko's head boil. _Why you little piece of-_ she thought, but was cut off by a voice.

"Tsukki!" It was that guy from earlier, whom she had seen with Tsukishima. "Tsukki, lunch is almost over, let's go," he said before noticing Kimiko. "Oh! Y-you're that girl from earlier," he stuttered, seeming a little flustered. Kimiko smiled at him. "Yeah, nice of you to remember," she shot Tsukishima a nasty look before smiling at the boy. "I'm Saito Kimiko," she said cheerfully. The boy looked a little dazed before smiling shyly. "Tadisha Yamaguchi," he said softly.

"Let's go Yamaguchi," Tsukishima said nonchalantly. He turned around and started walking away. Kimiko felt her head throb with anger. She wasn't entirely sure why she was getting so worked up by him, but it just seemed like Tsukishima knew exactly which buttons to push to aggravate her. She huffed and stomped her foot as he walked away with Yamaguchi following him.

"He's so annoying!" she burst out, much to Hinata and Kagayama's surprise. They weren't really used to hot-tempered girls. They were more used to the calm sweetness of their manager, Hitoka Yachi. "Don't worry about Tsukishima!" Hinata laughed, patting Kimiko on the back. It kind of felt like someone was hitting her, rather than reassuring her. "You just gotta keep out of his sour way," he smiled. Kimiko smiled back, feeling a little better.

"Yeah, like that's gonna be easy," she said, rolling her brown eyes. "We go the same class," she laughed. Hinata oogled her with wide eyes. "WHAT? You're that clever! Ooaahh!" Kimiko laughed. Hinata was so easy going and fun to talk to, and although Kageyama didn't really say much, at least his silence didn't annoy her. It made her wonder how the rest of the year was going to be…

Later in the afternoon Kimiko managed to locate the girl's team and have a try-out. She was so excited, and a little nervous. She knew she shouldn't bank on joining the team, she was a third year after all, and there were many others who wanted to play their final year. Still, Kimiko was also one of those people. She really wanted to play though!

The try-outs went beyond Kimiko's expectations. Apparently Kimiko was just the kind of addition to the team that they needed. There was a wing spiker position ready for her and everything. However, Kimiko was a little discouraged by the lack of enthusiasm from some of her team mates. It was as if the girl's team had no fight in them. They kept saying they would never be as good as the boy's team, and they even sometimes skipped practice. Kimiko felt the need to inspirer them, but she felt powerless in how to do it.

Try-outs and practice lasted throughout the evening, but as people started to leave, Kimiko found herself alone in the gym. She sighed. Alone. Who had ever heard of anyone playing volleyball alone? An idea popped in her mind as she stood there, and she slowly packed up her things and left. She wanted to see if perhaps the boys were training in the gym next to hers. She left the gym and let the cool evening air brush her warm face. Proudly she adorned her new Karasuno High Volleyball Club jacket as she walked towards the other gym. She was encouraged by the sounds coming from the building. She stopped in front of the doors, taking a deep breath. Was it too strange for a third year girl to ask to practice with the boys? She knew their spikes would be stronger than the girls'. She knew their jumps and block would be higher. But still, she wanted to play so bad!

Kimiko was just about to open the door when a voice caught her attention. It was coming from the side of the building. It was, Tsukishima's voice? Suddenly overcome with curiosity, Kimiko crept towards the side of the building to listen in. Kimiko peeked behind the corner of the building to see Tsukishima leaning against the side of the building, talking into his phone.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" his angered voice said icily into a phone. "Just get it done!" he said as he hung up. Silence followed and he leaned his back against the building. Kimiko could see his face in the moonlight, and he closed his eyes. Kimiko felt a jolt of electricity go through her, catching her off guard. She blushed. In this angle, without a frown or that smug expression, he looked quite handsome.

Kimiko gasped out loud by her own thoughts, which caught Tsukishima's attention. He jolted upright and before Kimiko knew it he was towering over her. She stood shocked, wide eyed, her back against the wall as he peered down at her. His eyes narrowed as he leaned closer towards her. "What are you doing?" he asked icily. For the first time since she met him, she felt a jolt of intimidation from his golden eyed glare. She frowned a little, trying to put on a brave face.

"I-I didn't hear anything!" she stuttered, trying to regain her composure. Tsukishima peered at her, slowly closing the distance between their faces. Kimiko blushed and her dark eyes met his golden ones. He was so close to her face!

She panicked.

"Ah! What are you doing!" she squealed, pushing him hard away from her. He budged a little, caught off guard. He looked genuinely surprised for a moment before he smirked. Kimiko stood, breathless, looking at him. "How bothersome," he said, standing tall again before turning around and walking away.

Kimiko stood fixated, still trying to catch her breath. She clutched her chest, closed her eyes and let the cool evening air soothe her blushing cheeks. What just happened? What was this feeling? And what was going on?

* * *

 **Things are starting to get interesting. Please, let me know what you think =) I appreciate all comments.**


End file.
